The invention relates to a construction set, and more particularly, toy building set having elements therein to build customized structures of selectable designs with interchangeable windows, doors, chimneys and roofs.
Various building sets are known in the art having basic log-like or block-like elements to construct various structures. As most sets enable the user to build basic structures, a novel element of such a set allows various novel functions to be incorporated in the building design.
The present invention introduces a novel building set which presents a plurality of elongated, planar building logs with a rounded lower face and male couplings at lateral ends thereof. The end of each log is defined by connectors. Each connector slides into a slotted receiving groove of the angular connector or into a slotted receiving groove of the angular connector or fixture. A plurality of alternative planar building logs with brick-like patterned anterior surfaces and couplings on the ends are interchangeable with the basic planar building log mentioned above.
The angular connector blocks have female receiving slots on four adjacent faces with a recessed area and a raised neck on opposing ends. The receiving slots accommodate the log connectors. The recessed area and elongated neck allow for interconnection with other blocks and fixtures.
The singular roof unit has recessed areas at angular points (corners) to provide juncture with the raised neck of the connecting blocks. On opposing sides of the angular roof top, there are raised receiving slots to accept male couplings of the roof top fixtures. Indentions along the anterior roof line accommodate roof fixtures that attach to the anterior portion of the structure.
Fixtures including doors and windows have receiving slots on the lateral surfaces to accommodate junction with the ends of the planar building logs. The detachable columned porch fixture has two protrusions from the posterior portion and dual columns from the anterior attaching to a base. The porch fixture slides into the grooved slots along the anterior roof line. The angular chimney has a flattened connector along the lower angled edge to interconnect with the raised receiving slot on the roof top.
The planar building logs may be interconnected with angular connecting blocks to form structures which include but are not limited to an angular deck, swimming arena, or animal enclosure.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a building set having interconnected planar logs, angular connecting blocks and fixtures therein.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building set, as aforesaid, having a plurality of planar logs which are interchangeable so as to provide generally planar wall surfaces.
A still further particular object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, which allows for a slanted roof thereon.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building set which allows for an interchangeable relationship between planar logs, angular connecting block, and fixtures therein.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, with planar logs capable of being mounted in an angular relationship therebetween.
A further object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, having a plurality of planar logs of various lengths which are capable of being mounted to another angular connecting block or fixture therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide multilevel surfaces inside the structure with detachable floor units therein.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building set which allows the user access to the interior of the structure by removing one mounting wall therein.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.